


Alright

by Cadoan



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom, The Last Jedi
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot?, TLJ Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: "Finn, buddy, are you okay?"A short story of what happens when Finn wakes up from his coma.SPOILERS FOR THE LAST JEDI.





	Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again. Stormpilot taking over my life.  
> Please have oversight if their lines doesn't exactly match what they say in the movie. I've only seen it once (so far) and the whole thing was a roller coaster of emotions.

The adrenaline was still coarsing through his veins from the battle when Poe landed the X-wing in the hangar and he pulled his helmet off. It was a temporary victory, but at least it was something. The brave pilots who gave their lives today would forever be remembered. When BB-8 beeped at him it barely registered, but when it did he turned around to look at the orange and white droid, bewildered.

”What? Finn, naked, bag, water? Did you blow a fuse?”

BB-8 beeped again, and this time Poe looked at the entrance of the hangar. Another wave of adrenaline hit him when he realized who he was looking at.

_Finn_.

Before Poe even realized, he had climbed off his ship and was sprinting across the hangar towards the other man.

”Finn, buddy, are you okay?”

He put his hands on Finn’s shoulders and looked him up and down. The other man didn’t look injured, just a bit lost. Another wave of relief hit him, and only then he did he reliaze that Finn was actuallt wearing a see through plastic suit, one of the ones that they used at medicinal to keep people stable and track their vitals during coma.

”You must have a thousand questions.”

”Where is Rey?”

The look on Finn’s face was so intense and determined that Poe just stood there for a second, the reality of the man being awake not really having caught up with him. Then, he nodded as he sidled up to Finn, wrapping an arm around his middle.

”I will tell you as soon as we’ve got you into some clothes, okay bud?”

After a few seconds, Finn nodded and put his arm around Poe’s shoulder. They walked as one down the corridor, people running past them in both directions as they were getting ready for the jump to hyper space.

They eventually made it to the room that Poe had been assigned, and Finn sat down on the pilot’s bed.

”Get out of that thing now, let me get you some clothes- ah, wait, let me get you a towel first-” Poe started to rummage through the room with incredible speed, pulling out drawers and leaving them open. ”C’mon, where did I put the damn towels...?” he muttered to himself.

Finn leaned backwards and closed his eyes, trying to remember what had happened right before he woke up. Images of snow, Kylo Ren, the red laser sword cutting through the dark of the night, being cut in the back, the memory of searing pain-

His eyes flew open at the memory and he drew in a sharp breath. Right in front of him stood Poe, worry drawn across his face. The man was holding a set of clothes in one hand and a towel in the other.

”Are you okay?” Poe offered the items he was holding and Finn accepted, nodding as he did so.

”Yeah, I think so.” His back wasn’t aching, so the machine must have done its thing. Finn placed the clothes and the towel on the bed beside him and he stood up, starting to remove the plastic suit. Poe, as the gentleman he was, looked away as Finn toweled himself down and changed into the change of clothes Poe had dug out.

”How long was I out for?” Finn asked as he pulled the shirt over his head. Poe looked back at the man, and his chest swelled with a mix of emotions when he saw the man dressed in his shirt and pants. He swallowed before he answered.

"A few weeks."

Finn's eyes widened at that.

"A few _weeks_?!" Poe could see the cogs turn in the other man's head, and then Finn's face grew ever more intense, his eyes becoming small slits. "Where is Rey?"

"She left to find Luke Skywalker. She's fine. She's bringing him back."

Finn's face grew less intense, relief evident on his face. "She made it out?"

Poe nodded. "Yes, you both did. Barely. Chewbacca showed up with the Falcon just in time to get off that goddamn place."

Finn gave a quick nod before he looked at Poe with a serious look in his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Poe drew in a sigh. "Yeah, we're okay. The Resistance is surviving, and we're going to make it."

"Not the resistance, Poe. How are you doing?"

Poe shrugged his shoulders. "I will live."

Suddenly, Finn moved, quickly closing the space between the two. He wrapped his arms tightly around Poe and pulled the man as close as he could possible get. Poe gave a startled sound, not having expected the suddent movement, but he also immediately wrapped his arms around Finn when he realized what had happened.

"I'm so happy you are here," Finn mumbled breathlessly into the side of Poe's neck. Poe's throat suddenly felt very thick, and he buried his face in the side of Finn's head.

"I'm so happy you are okay," Poe mumbled back.

The men stood there holding each other, not wanting to let go. Not wanting to face what was going on outside of this moment here, right now.

The cruiser shook slightly as it started the jump into hyper space when Finn pulled back his head a bit, looked at Poe for a second, and then leaned in to press his lips to the pilot's.

They would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my. I can't believe it's been two years already. Stormpilot is back. The Last Jedi was magic. I will watch this movie many more times and I will write many more Storm pilot fics.  
> I am @stormpilotohyes on tumblr! Come on over and obsess over TLJ with me.


End file.
